


Juno Steel and the problem of sharp teeth on beautiful faces

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cecil is a manipulative dick basically, Everyone Is An Asshole, Juno has a 'kill me' kink, Juno likes him but his insecurities are played with, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Speculation about Juno's past, maybe not cassandra tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Juno Steel is twenty-three and freshly unemployed when he meets the Kanagawa twins. There would probably be a line to be made about going off script with what happens next, but on second tought, it does align pretty well with Juno's shitty record.





	1. Bar Hangouts - Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> Welp getting the first fic of this ship out on AO3 sure is terrifying. Besides, this would be the first fic to see the light of day in english for me, so please don't feel bad about pointing any mistake I might be making.
> 
> As is probably going to become evident, I love Cecil Kanagawa. However, he is basically a fucked-up kid armed with a literal chainsaw, so please don't take any of his behaviour as model for... well anything really.
> 
> About future tags: this story will probably get violent NOT with physical abuse in the ship, but with original level kind of violence. The story goes up to Cecil losing his arm. While this is probably not gonna get very graphic, it will be mentionned through Juno's point of view.
> 
> Also I'm terrible at titles, please forgive me ^^'
> 
> Lots of love <3

The night is young and so are Cecil and Cassandra as they get into the bar. Cecil’s eyes sweep over the crowd as he smiles, in a way he knows shows his sharp teeth. Most of the patrons in the bar are older than the twins, but not by far, and he can see at least one or two people he wouldn’t mind bringing home, to fuck or to film as they get slashed to ribbons by some of his toys. Cassandra moves to the bar and he snorts, following shortly after her. Today they’re celebrating… something! It surely has to do with the death of someone, or the birth of someone… or something along those lines. Like he cares. He has an excuse to drink booze and he’s pretty sure that’s all little Cassie cares about as well.

She orders two strong cocktails and hand him one, scanning the crowd herself.

“Ready to have fun, sis?” he croons, and she looks at him like he’s some kind of smelly goo on her shoe. He doesn’t care. Cassie likes to act like she’s better than him and somehow morally superior, but they’re twins for a reason. Besides, Cecil knows he’s perfect, and it’s not a little sibling jealousy that’s going to bring him down.

“Another.” Mumbles a voice to his right and his head turns by reflex.

Someone is slumped on the bar, eyes downcast, looking straight into what looks like their tenth glass of whisky, if their posture is to be believed.  
Cecil snorts loudly at the pitiful show, and the person straighten themselves enough to cast a tired glare his way.

“You got a problem, kid?”

Their voice is gruff, and obviously meant to be intimidating, which would work better if the stranger didn’t look like a half-drowned kitten. An impressively scarred one, granted, but a drowned kitten all he same. Kind of cute, in a pathetic kind of way.

“Oh, you’re that cop, aren’t you?” Cassie chips in, in that condescending voice that reminds Cecil that they _are_ twins after all. “The one they’re going to kick out. What was your name again? John? John something, beginning with a T…” she snaps her fingers, as if it would help her remember.

“Juno Steel.” The cop cuts her off, directing his pitiful glare her way. “What’s it to you.” The tone is too short to be an actual question.

Cassandra snorts.

“Rumor has it they’re tired of having an angry justice obsessed dog around? Is it true?” She leans over. “That you’re too good for the cops.”

"Juno" just glares, obviously out of smart one-liners, and Cecil laughs, high and sharp and cutting. Cassandra joins in with a short snort and leaves the bar with her drink.

The cop’s – or, as it turns out, soon-to-be _former_ cop – gaze shifts to Cecil once again. His eyes flick over him in a rapid once-over, which makes Cecil preens a bit. He knows exactly how attractive he looks, and it’s always a pleasure to be appreciated.

“Are you even old enough to be here?”

Cecil feels a zing of annoyance. If this pathetic kitten thinks he’s going to be able to dismiss him so easily, he’s deeply mistaken. Cecil settles himself more comfortably in his seat and direct his most distinguished posture in the cop’s direction.

“Too young! Like that’s going to stop _me_. Don’t you know who I am?”

Cecil sees the cop’s eyes widens a touch. _Now, he gets it_.

“You’re a Kanagawa.” The tone probably intends to be flat, but Cecil can already see the cop’s composure flatter.

“Aww, he _is_ smart! Bingo detective!”

It’s subtle, but now the cop, _Juno_ – what a stupid name – is leaning away from the bar. His glare has mostly disappeared, and he seems to be trying to find an out of this conversation. Cecil feels his smile widens, in a way he knows does not look reassuring: this is getting fun.

Juno – it seems Cecil is going to spend more time than excepted with this kitten, he might as well call him by his name – takes his glass and downs it like a man just out of the desert. Cecil has to stifle a laugh: can this Juno do anything without drinking his way through it, or did Cecil just caught him at a bad time?

Oh well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Cecil is having a _blast_. He leans over the bar, delighted at how unnerved it seems to make the cop.

“Maybe you can even guess who _I_ am. Who do you think _this_ beautiful figure belongs to?”

Instead of appreciating Cecil’s profile like _he should_ , Juno scowls harder, but he doesn’t get up and leave. His eyes dart around, probably looking for Cassie to confirm his first impression of them being twins. He seems to actually give it thought. Finally, after almost half a minute that makes Cecil thinks this specific cop has had more drinks than his brain can handle, – although maybe Juno isn’t that smart in the first place – his expression change, to one of grim realization.

“You’re Croesus’s kids.”

“Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding” Cecil thrills, loudly enough to see his pet project wince and some other patrons look his way. “Not bad detective!” He goes to pat Juno on the head, but the cop bats his hand away: damn, that guy does _not_ know how to take a joke.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Aww, does the doggy bites?”

The kittenish glare comes back.

“Get lost Kanagawa.” He says he gets up and throw a handful of bills down on the bar.

Oh no you don’t.

“Aww you’re leaving? But I was just beginning to have fun!” He grips the cop’s arm. His skin is surprisingly soft.

The smile he addresses Juno when the cop unsuccessfully tries to get away from him is large and full of teeth. Cecil wants him to know exactly how dangerous he can be. Juno does not seem to appreciate the effort.

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna barf on you.”

Cecil sure hopes not. Juno does _not want_ to have to explain how he managed to trash Cecil’s favorite jacket to his father. Besides, Cecil himself is beginning to take a liking to the drowned cat. He would be sorry to have to get rid of him over a stupid jacket.

He’s about to say as much when their lovely little conversation is interrupted.

“Come on Cecil, this place is _boring_ , let’s go!”

Cecil turns and rolls his eyes at his sister, who looks aggravated. But he did promise not to remind their father of how entertaining it would be to have Kagawana cameras trained on them at all time. There’s no reason he should resist throwing some parting words Juno’s way, though.

 “Fine. Bye bye doggy, see you around!”

Cecil doesn’t hear Juno’s reaction, but he is not about to turn around and show how much the cop has piqued his interest. Besides, it isn’t like he can’t find him whenever he wants.

Cecil smiles. He’s found a new game to play.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it!
> 
> I have a full outline so this is getting written, but I can't lie and say I wouldn't appreciate and get a bit of a boost out of anyone willing to discuss it with me with a comment, or by reaching out to me on tumblr (@oneunicornaway)!
> 
> (I know, I'm schmoopy)


	2. Juno

The world is slowly losing its edges around Juno's vision, so obviously, he's not downing his shots fast enough. If he still had friends, they would probably admonish him for the speed at which he’s projecting himself into his next coma. As it turns out, all of them were smart enough to leave his side before he could reach rock bottom, and no one was here to stop Juno from happily speeding up towards black out city.

"Another." He asks to the bartender, too exhausted to care about the way he sounds: drunk and defeated.

Someone snorts in front of him, and out of reflex more than self-respect, he levels a glare at the brat who uttered the sound. The offender looks way too young to be in a bar, with bleached blond hairs and an upturned nose. He's wearing a startingly bright jacket and an infuriating smile, and Juno is surprised to realize his face is actually somewhat familiar.

That does not bode well. Most faces Juno is familiar with belong either to dead people or people who want him dead.  
Or he could be hallucinating, and wouldn't _that_ be nice.

"You got a problem, kid?" If he rails him enough, maybe the brat can even make it quick.

Another teenager chips in, looking similar enough to the first that Juno spares half a second to wonder if he's finally starting to see double.

"Oh, you're that cop, aren't you?"

Oh. _Fuck_ this with a stick.

"The one they're going to kick out?" Wrong, Juno wants to say, you're too late, show's over. The lady's done. "What was your name again? John? John something... beginning with a T..."

If this is a trap, Juno's addled brain falls right into it.

"Juno Steel. What's it to you?"

The second brat snorts derisively.

"Rumor has it they're tired of having a justice obsessed dog around? Is it true?"

She leans in, her perfectly manicured fingernails clicking against her drink. Both teens look as sharp as sharks and Juno's despair smells to them like blood in the water. "That you're too good for the cops."

There's nothing to respond to that. The hole sitting at the base of Juno's throat expends and he can only glare at them both.

Her brother laughs, the sound cutting through Juno's brain like a butcher's knife and she snorts, before taking her drink and leaving the bar.

Juno looks warily at the remaining teen. There’s something familiar to the angular jaw and the pointy teeth of the boy in front of him, but the thought is just out of reach for his clouded mind.

“Are you even old enough to be here?” he mumbles out, hoping to drive the teen away. He’s drinking his sorrows away, he doesn’t need anyone pushing down his buttons.

The teen snorts, again, and turns up his nose. The image of a perfect little brat. Juno wants to bash his head in.

“Too young! Like that’s gonna stop _me_. Don’t you know who I am?”

And well, now he knows. The tone and the pose do it.

“You’re a Kanagawa.”

“Awww, he _is_ smart! Bingo, detective!”

Juno is backing away now. The boy in front of him can’t be more than fifteen, seventeen at most, but he has a whole clan behind him, that already know his name, and his profession. And well, Juno isn’t delusional, he is not representing much of a threat right now, but the kid’s smile is widening, showing pointy teeth and a mean streak a mile wide, and right now he looks like he would be okay cutting a grown man to pieces. He wouldn’t even get prosecuted for it, too, considering how much the HCPD hates Juno now.

Shit, he doesn’t want to think about that. That’s why he came here in the first place. He reaches blindly for his glass and downs it in one sweep, trying to concentrate on the burning taste at the back of his throat, rather than on his tight lung, on the sheer panic and disgust that coils low in his stomach.

The Kanagawa kid leans over, getting dangerously close to Juno’s face.

“Maybe you can even guess who _I_ am. Who do you think _this_ beautiful figure belongs to?”

_Leave me alone_ , wants to say Juno, _can’t you respect that I’m already down without kicking me in the teeth, for once_? The kid wouldn’t listen. Nobody ever does. Why would they? It’s so much better to bully others. He tries to focus, to think. Teenaged twins, who are free enough and daring enough to get out of the Kanagawa mansion without getting themselves kidnapped or killed by rival gangs or families. He painstakingly reviews the family tree of the Kanagawa family. Everybody in Hyperion city has a more or less detailed idea of the hierarchy of the various mafias at any given time. The knowledge is a matter of life and death, and if Juno hadn’t been so wasted, he probably would have had no problem identifying the twins at first glance.  
Now it is an effort to squint his eyes and to rake his brain, until the solution appears to him, clear enough to give him a headache.

“You’re Croesus’s kids.”

“Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!!” the kid yells and Juno winces at the shrill sound. “Not bad, detective!” he goes to pat Juno’s head but the cop bats him away.

“Don’t _touch_ me!”

“Aww, does the doggy bites?”

Juno might, if he keeps this up.

“Get lost, Kanagawa.”

He gets up, before he does anything stupid, like decking one of the most powerful mafia family’s direct heir. He puts a handful of bill down on the bar and begins to leave. But no such luck.

“Aww you’re leaving? But I was just beginning to have fun!”

The teen takes his arm in a surprisingly strong grip, baring his sharp teeth in what could be interpreted as a grin if Juno had abandoned all survival instincts.

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna barf on you.” Juno wishes, for his own dignity, that this was a lie, but he can feel the alcohol sloshing in his stomach, and his nausea is rapidly rising. If this kid doesn’t unhand him, he might ruin his admittedly magnificent jacket.

Some amount of mercy comes in the form of the kid’s twin, who reappears besides the boy, taking hold of his shoulder.

“Come on, Cecil, this place is boring, let’s go!”

Her brother whirls around, letting go of Juno, and he breathes again.

“Fine. Bye bye doggy, see you around!”

Juno rolls his eyes behind his back, immediately regretting it as it makes him feel sea sick.

 

Juno stumbles back to his apartment alone, almost getting lost in the dark, and immediately throws up in his bathroom upon arriving. He curls up in his too big bed and dreams of falling over and over again, hurting himself every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo...It took me a while to post this.... although it has been written for a while... There's no actual progression to the story yet, but that's coming at some point.  
> Leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr? (@oneunicornaway)  
> <3
> 
> PS: this has been asked on tumblr, where I published this first, so I gathered you might want to have the same info here: Cecil is at the beginning of that fic 17


End file.
